


Monogamous Misunderstandings and Polyamorous Profit

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think that Alex and John are only dating each other. Lafayette has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monogamous Misunderstandings and Polyamorous Profit

"Did you know that people think that me and John are dating?" Alex asks the three of them one day. He's sitting in between Hercules' legs, leaning back against his chest.  
  
"You are," Lafayette says. They're lying next to Hercules and Alex, scrolling through Instagram. The comforter for their bed is on the ground, but none of them have the energy to pick it up.  
  
"Yeah, but they think only me and John are dating," Alex responds. Lafayette's eyebrows furrow, looking from their phone to Alex.  
  
"Really?" they question. Alex nods.  
  
John comes into the room carrying a glass of milk and a box of chocolates. He hands the chocolates to Alex, who immediately takes one and bites the bottom off of it. He grimaces at the coconut, eating the bottom chocolate part and giving the rest to Hercules. Hercules rolls his eyes but eats the remainder of the chocolate anyway.  
  
"John, did you know that people think you're only dating Alex?" Lafayette questions, taking one chocolate from the box and eating it regardless of what it is.  
  
"Yeah. Yesterday Eliza asked me how my boyfriend is doing, and I was going to ask like Hercules or Alex but I just didn't and said that he was doing fine and she just smiled and said that's great but inside I was so confused. Then she gave me Alex's bracelet and told me that he left it at her house at her birthday party and I was like okay and then she walked away and I just?"  
  
"I'm not accepting this," Lafayette says.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hercules asks, struggling to put the caramel chocolate in his mouth because Alex is trying to steal it.  
  
"I mean that I'm rejecting it. Rejecting the notion and doing something to change it," they say.  
  
"Should we be afraid?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
_Step One - Establish the idea that Something Is Happening._  
  
The day had been going incredibly slow, especially considering the fact that part one of Lafayette's plan is going to be executed at lunch. His alarm on his phone finally goes off to tell him to go lunch, which he does. He all but sprints off to the break room, John quickly joining him in the race.  
  
Lafayette is already there, sitting at one table and eating the Velveeta that was supposed to be Alex's but you know whatever. They smile up at the two of them when they walk in. Eliza and Angelica are in the room, sitting with Lafayette and eating what looks like leftover pork chops but Alex can't be sure.  
  
Alex takes Lafayette's lunch out of the fridge and eats that, John being the only one to be able to eat what he planned. John is trying not to laugh when he speaks up.  
  
"I'm not gonna be home until later tonight so don't wait up for me," John says to Alex, picking at his food. Alex smirks, looking over to Lafayette and winking. Lafayette grins slightly back, shoveling more Velveeta shells into their mouth.  
  
Alex looks up to see Eliza darting her eyes back and forth in between the three of them, not quite trusting if she just saw what she saw. Angelica, however, stares at him, knowing look in her eyes. Alex feels giddy. She doesn't know, though. Being one step ahead of them is fun, it's not something that happens often.  
  
The next day, Alex and John walk in separately. Lafayette walks in with Alex, executing Step One: Part Two. Angelica and Eliza are in the lobby when they walk in, carefully observing.  
  
It's only a matter of time before they're in the break room again, this time with Alex actually eating his own lunch. John has yet to be here, but Lafayette is sitting next to him, waiting. The nudge Alex with their foot. Alex takes that as his cue to stretch out his arms, legs, and his neck. Eliza elbows Angelica, nodding to the dark mark that had been sucked into Alexander's neck.  
  
"I see you and John had fun last night," Angelica remarks, looking at the mark and wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"John wasn't home last night," Alex says. He shrugs and leans back in his chair, watching with amusement as Lafayette smirks. Eliza looks at Angelica, alarmed.  
  
John walks in, going to the fridge and getting his lunch. He sits down next to Alex. He mumbles a hello, craning his neck to kiss Alex on the cheek. Alex knows it's because he has a matching bruise on his neck made by Hercules, but he pretends that he doesn't.  
  
"I thought you said John wasn't home," Eliza says.  
  
"I wasn't," John responds.  
  
The rest of their lunch was spent in silence.  
  
_Step Two - Make It Concrete_  
  
Alex has never made out with anyone in the office break room, but it does prove to be an interesting task. It was a lot of planning on their part to be able to get in the break room before Angelica and Eliza and also how to make it look like they were out of breath from making out for several minutes and not from sprinting into the room from their offices.  
  
Alex is sitting on the counter, back hunched over to be able to kiss Lafayette. Lafayette kisses back enthusiastically, hands places on Alex's thighs. Alex's hands are half buried, half fiddling with Lafayette's hair. It's a habit he picked up from a lot of early mornings with nothing else to do, a habit that neither of them want to stop.  
  
Angelica and Eliza's high heeled shoes clack against the floor. Alex almost breaks the kiss in favor of properly freaking out. Both of them skid to a stop at the scene, Eliza gasping. Lafayette pulls away at the reaction, both of them turning to her. Both Alex and them stare at the two sisters in mock shock. Alex jumps down from the counter and runs past them out of the room before either of them can say anything.  
  
"Sorry," Lafayette says, leaving the room.  
  
_Step Three - Optional \- Eliza Murders Someone_  
  
Alex is sitting in his office later, texting Alex and Hercules that the plan went relatively well. Eliza bursts into his office, rampant anger in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know how stupid you think I am," she says. Alex has half a mind to run, but he knows she'd catch him. He'd never get away alive.  
  
"I don't think you're stupid. What is this about?"  
  
"I know you're cheating on John with Lafayette and I know Lafayette is cheating on Hercules with you. I saw what happened back there, Alex, I'm not oblivious."  
  
"I didn't say you were."  
  
"So you admit that you're cheating on John?" she asks. Alex is so sweaty.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not cheating on John," Alex explains.  
  
"Then what are you doing?" Eliza questions, walking up to Alex's desk and leaning forward on it.  
  
Alex takes that as his sign from God to sprint out of the room before she can catch him. He runs into Lafayette's office, locking the door behind him. Eliza hadn't followed him, but he's still escaping.  
  
"Eliza is trying to murder you," Lafayette says. It's not a question but a statement. Alex nods, panting.  
  
Step three complete.  
  
_Step Four - Profit_  
  
Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy are all going down to Hercules studio. They had an appointment scheduled with him that they had made months ago. Something about coats. Lafayette had seen it when they were forming this plan, pointing it out and begging Hercules to let them weave it into their plan. Hercules had agreed, albeit reluctantly.  
  
John and Hercules are making out. Alex and Lafayette are hiding in a dressing room, Alex is peeking out from behind the curtain. He has to admit that he's blushing. Lafayette is also behind him, kissing his neck and pretending that this is normal.  
  
"You! I defended you!" Eliza screeches. John parts from Hercules, breath erratic. Hercules isn't in his normal mindset, eyes still focused on John, waiting for the next second that he can ravage him. This isn't part of the plan.  
  
"What?" John asks, voice rough. Alex is going to die here.  
  
"I singlehandedly defended your honor to Alex, who is cheating on you with Lafayette, by the way. Then I come here to find that you and Hercules are cheating on them too!"  
  
"I'm not cheating on Alex," John responds.  
  
"That's what Alex said!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"He isn't," Alex says, emerging from the room. Lafayette's mouth makes a popping sound as it detaches from Alex's neck. Lafayette recollects their focus, emerging from the curtain with Alex.  
  
"Why are you guys here?" Angelica questions.  
  
"I was visiting my boyfriends," Lafayette explains.  
  
"So you're dating all of them?" Angelica asks. Lafayette nods. Angelica sighs, rummaging through her purse to hand Peggy twenty dollars. Eliza does the same, passing the money over reluctantly. Peggy woops, waving around the forty dollars, a bill in each hand.  
  
"I want a cut of that," Lafayette says, pointing. Peggy sighs, going to hand over twenty of the dollars to them. They smile.  
  
Profit. 

**Author's Note:**

> ???????????


End file.
